gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
COG Armor
Coalition Armor or 'Plates'http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/File:COG_%26_UIR_Armor_comparison.png[[Gears of War: Aspho Fields]]Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant were multiple types of body armor that was worn by Gear soldiers of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. A common feature between all the types of armor is that they are made up of a chest plate which is held together by two "seals", which resemble two large circles over the chest area. There are also identification lights that are on certain areas of the armor and power pack.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 68 Armor Types Pendulum Wars, Locust War and Lambent Pandemic Standard Issue Armor The most common armor in the COG Army is the standard infantry armor. It is a light shade of blue with a black Crimson Omen between the armor seals on the front. On the back of the suit is a magnetic 'holster' that resembles a general infantry backpack, allowing Gears to carry two weapons on their back. The armor provides medium protection against damage, but will not withstand concentrated or sustained gunfire, especially high-caliber Locust weapons such as the Hammerburst and the Troika. The torso part of the armor is more heavily armored than the rest of the body, offering decent protection to vital organs but not sacrificing mobility by bogging down the limbs. The armor is so strong and thick that multiple shots from an assault rifle give only bruises to the wearer. Eventually, however, with enough gunfire, the wearer's ribs will begin to break. Known wearers: * Lt. Minh Young Kim, Delta Squad * Pvt. Damon Baird, Sigma Squad * Pvt. Anthony Carmine, Delta Squad * Pvt. Benjamin Carmine, Delta Squad * Pvt. Jan Rojas, Alpha Squad * Pvt. Gyules, Alpha Squad * Pvt. Rufus, Midnight Squad * Pvt. Tanner, Sigma Squad Female Armor Female Gears' armor is pretty much a scaled down version of the standard armor. The leg armor and boots are smaller. The chest plate is also smaller, with a lower cut collar. It has a thinner waist section. The gauntlets are also thinner but longer than the standard male Gear version. The helmets worn by female Gears are the same as their male counterparts. Known wearers: *Maj. Helena Stroud, 26th Royal Tyran Infantry *Lt. Anya Stroud, Delta-One *Sgt. Alex Brand, Foxtrot *Sgt. Bernadette Mataki, Delta-One *Cpl. Kait Diaz *Pvt. Samantha Byrne, Delta-One *Pvt. Alicia Valera, Zeta-Six Hot Weather Armor In the summer, due to the hot climate, Gears would use a different type of armor; a stripped down version of the standard COG armor. It is sleeveless and uses a less bulky chest piece with thinner leg and foot armor to promote comfort for the Gears in high temperatures. It is slightly weaker than the standard armor due to less protective plating, but is mostly the same. As another consequence, Gears couldn't carry as much ammunition as their standard armor could. COG combat medics also wore a variant of this armor that was painted white, with two blue asterisks were emblazoned on the front and back of the torso piece. Known wearers: *Cpl. Damon Baird *Nash *Jerry *Keith *Paul *Jynx Medic Armor Medic armor are armor pieces worn by COG Medics during the Pendulum Wars and Locust War. The armor and helmet design was distinct from standard-issue COG armor and bares more resemblence to post-war COG armor. These armor pieces were painted white with a blue medical logo pasted on the frontal breastplate, to signify that the wearer of the armor is a medic from the Coalition of Ordered Governments. Medic armor is far more stripped down and less bulky than normal COG armor, due to the fact that Medics are meant to primarily heal wounded Gears than fight the enemy head on. Medic armor comes equiped with medical and military supplies, due to the roles of Medics being front line combat doctors. As such, medic armor prioritise more on stocking up medicinal equipment than ammunition. Backpack Armor This armor is most notably worn by Marcus Fenix, Jace Stratton and Victor Hoffman. It is dark grey, exceptionally bulky, and has a sort of hunchback look. The extra large glowing straps along the shoulders indicate that it may actually be an extra backpack attachment on the standard issue COG armor, thus giving it the bulky, hunchback appearance. This armor allows a Gear to carry even more equipment and supplies at the cost of increased weight and mobility stress. Due to this, the Backpack Armor is only utilized in extensive campaigns when immediate resupplies are not always guaranteed. Known wearers: * Cpl. Jace Stratton, Alpha-7 * Sgt. Marcus Fenix, Delta-1 * Col. Victor Hoffman Custom Armor Some Gears, due to lack of supplies or personal preference, customize their armor. Many conscripts from Operation Lifeboat have crude, makeshift armor since supplies go to frontline troops and not support units. However, various Gears, including Tai Kaliso, have made additions to their armor. Some Gears that were left behind during E-Day and the Hammer of Dawn Counterattack, such as Bernadette Mataki, had to do field repairs while on the move to Jacinto Plateau. Other Gears wear mixed and matched pieces of armor from different armor variants. Known wearers: * Pvt. Dizzy Wallin, Rig 314 * Cpl. Tai Kaliso, Delta Squad * Sgt. Bernadette Mataki, Delta Squad * Pvt. Clayton Carmine, Delta Squad * Cpl. Dominic Santiago * Chairman Richard Prescott *Pvt. Garron Paduk, Kilo Squad Marine Armor Armor worn by the NCOG Corps of Marines. These armor pieces are specially designed for the naval branch of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. Marine armor is more silver in coloration in contrast to the standard issue COG armor used by Gears in the Coalition of Ordered Governments Army. A symbol of the Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy is etched on the breastplate, while the two circular 'seals' are replaced with a more angular seal. Moreover, Marine armor boasts an ammunition belt and pockets which allows the Marines to hold more ammunition and military equipment than the standard Gear. Furthermore, Marine armor is more streamlined than normal armor, this is to complement the need for a Marine to swim in either emergencies or underwater operations. Due to their naval presence, it is deduced that Marine armor comes equipped with a standard issue oxygen respirator in the helmet, for underwater operations. Commando Armor Armor worn by Commandos and Spec-Ops units during the Pendulum Wars. Their armor included backpacks, medical kits and anything a Gear needed out in the field. Commando armor was more stripped down in appearances and the color far more jaded and dulled in contrast to the standard issue armor. This was done for covert operations, in which commando units would try to camouflage themselves and blend into the environments behind enemy linesGears of War: The Quickening. Both Fenix's and Tai's armor is green, while Fenix is seen in a flashback four years before E-Day, and Tai is seen fighting at Aspho Fields in green armor. Gears of War 4 Known wearers: *Cpl. Marcus Fenix, 26th Royal Tyran Infantry *Cpl. Tai Kaliso, 26th RTI *Pvt. Carlos Santiago, 26th RTI *Pvt. Dominic Santiago, 26th RTI *Maj. Victor Hoffman, 26th RTI Onyx Guard Armor thumb|150px|An Onyx Guard in full armor Members of the elite Onyx Guard wore unique variants of standard COG armor. Their armor is completely black (hence its name) with the exception of the glowing eyes of their helmets, a single glowing strip down the center of the chest plate, and two glowing spots on the back shoulder blades. Onyx Guard armor also covers the wearer completely as apposed to most other COG suits. Also, there appears to be more armor plates, meaning that the Onyx Guard armor far more stronger and durable than the standard COG armor. As such, Onyx Guard armor is far more expensive to produce due to the higher quality materials needed to make these suits. Known wearers: *Cpt. Paul Dury *Cpt. David Jones *Cpl. Rivera *Cpl. Lowe *Cadet Sofia Hendrik Postwar Standard Issue Armor Known wearers (Male version): * Cpt. James Dominic Fenix * Lt. Delmont Walker * Fahz Chutani Known wearers (Female version): * Cpl. Kait Diaz Hot Weather Armor Known wearers: * Lt. Delmont Walker * Cpl. Kait Diaz Cold Weather Armor Known wearers: * Cpl. Kait Diaz Hivebuster Armor Known wearers: * Sgt. Lahni Kaliso, Team Scorpio * Cpl. Jeremiah Keegan, Team Scorpio * Leslie Macallister, Team Scorpio Other Pieces of Armor *COG Combat Helmet *Combat boot Behind the scenes *The COG Armor can be bought for your Avatar on the Xbox Live Marketplace for 320 Microsoft points and the helmet for 160 Microsoft points. *In Alicia Velera's concept art, she is depicted wearing a similar helmet to that of the Onyx Guard's. *Before the release of Gears of War 3, many fans believed Clayton Carmine was going to wear the third variation helmet as it went in order in the previous games with Anthony Carmine wearing the first variant and Benjamin Carmine wearing the second variant. References Category:Armor Category:COG Category:Technology Category:Coalition of Ordered Governments Armed Forces technology